Magic Eight Ball
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura, completely frustrated with her boyfriend, let's all her anger out on an unsuspecting eight ball."Why, might I ask, did you just destroy a magic eight ball, love?" Madara knows just how to end fighting.


Based on my fight with a magic eight ball.

Another MadaSaku one-shot that I might make a weird sequel to.

Hopefully this doesn't end in sex.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

A pink haired girl sat on her bed, bored to death. She stared up at the plain and _boring _white ceiling. Eventually she fell onto her back, letting her feet swing over the end of her bed and her long, waist-length pink hair cascading over the pillows and cherry blossom tree bed spread. She took a magic eight ball that was in her right hand and held it up in the air so the little square that held the answers faced down on her.

"What should I do?" The pinkette asked as her emerald eyes stared blankly at the ball, a sigh escaping her luscious, full, pink lips at the answer the eight ball gave her; _Uncertain. ask again later._

"Uncertain? You're uncertain?" Sakura asked the eight ball, before shaking it again. Of course she knew the black palm sized ball couldn't answer anything other than yes or no questions, but, alas, her boredom had gotten the best of her.

Her emerald eyes with full mascara covered lashes glared at the ball with the big fat eight printed on the back in a white circle.

_Hard to say... ask again later. _It said.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Sakura let her anger leash out, her canine teeth sharpening like a cat's anime-like.

_It's a good possibility. _Was what the damned eight ball had to say as Sakura's eyes narrowed even more- a glare that would give any Uchiha a run for their money. She snappily responded, "Really. Really?" as she shook the ball much harder than necessary.

_Yes._

Letting out a low growl, Sakura shook the ball again, "Yeah? SO YEAH REALLY?" she snarled.

_No._

"'NO' WHAT?" The emerald eyed girl was full on yelling at the black ball, her left hand clutched around the back as she tightened her grip, seriously fed up. She pulled her right leg up and rested it at a bend on the bed so her knee was in the air and her black mini skirt fell up her leg. She didn't care if her panties were showing, no one was home but the bastard she was mad at… not her eight ball- by the way.

_I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you._

"HA! You wanna kill me?" This time Sakura let some of her frustration on the above mentioned bastard out, making her feel slightly better.

_Yes._

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

_It's hard to say... ask again later._

"NO, I WONT ASK AGAIN LATER."

_Why not?_

"WELL WHY SHOULD I?"

_Uncertain. Ask again later._

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

_It's a good possibility._

"HELL YEAH IT IS!"

_No._

"GRRR. SHUT UP!"

_No._

"...BLAH!" Letting out a frustrated scream, Sakura quickly sat up from her bed and threw the black ball at the wall across from her- thinking of it as the man who caused all her anger, resulting in the ball breaking and it's gooey contests spilling on the hard wood floor.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Sakura pumped a fist up in the air in victory until she heard the door open. She froze when a chuckle sounded and look towards said door, seeing non other than the one who caused her to take her anger out on the poor, damned, magic eight ball.

"Why, might I ask, did you just destroy a magic eight ball, love?" The man asked as he stepped into the light, showing his long, spiky, raven colored hair that had bangs covering his onyx eye that had mysterious specks of red in it. Pale skin covered a very bare, nice-looking chest with an eight pack and muscled arms- not too muscled but just enough to make girls swoon. This man was Madara Uchiha, the said cause of Sakura Haruno's anger- also her boyfriend whom she was living with.

"What. Are you. Doing. In. My. ROOM!" Sakura hissed out, her eyes narrowing to something even worse than the Uchiha Death Glare. It was her older brothers glare which she took on, the Haruno Suffering Glare. Unlike the Uchiha's glare, where if looks could kill- you'd be dead, the Haruno's glare makes you wish you were dead as a thousand holes burn into you.

Madara, of course, was too madly in love to feel this glare so he was immune to it. Well, mostly immune. It still scared him a bit at how evil looking one little pink haired beauty could be.

"Love, I think we should talk this through." Madara smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame that was opposite of her. He noticed with joy and pride that this motion caused her to look at his very well built eight-pack.

"The- There's nothing to talk about." Sakura blushed, quickly looking away once she caught her mistake.

"Fine then," His smirk grew wider as he un-crossed his arms and strode towards her, sexy smirk in place, "We don't have to talk." His lips pressed against her cherry lip gloss coated ones in a sweet, passionate kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed, him on top of her.

"Let's fuck."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Okay. So this did end in fucking with a shirtless Madara. Damnit. I might make a sequel with their fight if I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!


End file.
